


Twenty Two

by sikeas



Category: Daniel Radecliffe, Tom Felton - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikeas/pseuds/sikeas





	Twenty Two

　　2016年。

 

　　这一年对Tom来说并不好过，曾经认为会陪他走完一生的那个女孩离开了他。他点了一支烟，此刻正坐在大阪环球影城附近的一家深夜酒吧里，手边是一杯White Russian鸡尾酒。

 

　　这次前来日本他没告诉任何朋友，就像是说走就走的旅行一样。他只是从威尼斯海滩遛完狗回家，打开门，发现空荡的房间里没有人，那个曾经坐在院子里等他的姑娘不在了。

Tom突然冲上楼跑进房间收拾行李，他就是想要离开这里几天，去任何地方！当他将几件T恤摔进行李箱的时候，他呆呆地望着这个28寸的大箱子，那是前年和Jade去日本玩的时候买的，当时他们疯狂地购物，原来带去的箱子根本不够用，所以在当地买了一个新的。Tom尝试笑了下，如果有人看到的话，一定发现这个笑挺难看的，Jade没有带走这个银灰色的大箱子。

 

　　去日本吧！随即他做了决定。

 

　　选择这家深夜酒吧有两个原因，他订的酒店就在酒吧的楼下，很方便，另一个原因就是这家酒吧的名字叫“重新开始”。Tom知道自己必须让一切堵在心里的情绪散去，尽快调整自己，是时候move on了。

 

　　打开Ins，日本深夜凌晨1点，美国洛杉矶艳阳高照的时候。

 

　　Tom浏览了下朋友们新发的Story，给几张拍得不错的照片点了喜欢。一个名字映入眼帘，非常熟悉的字母和头像，Jade更新了一张照片，是Daniel、Jade还有自己一起拍的一张旧照，那时候他们三个还在剧组拍摄HP系列电影。照片的配文是TBF三个字母，To best friends？他成了她的朋友，这个姑娘再也不属于他了。Tom翻了翻评论，好多网友已经意识到他们可能分手了，都纷纷提出了疑问，他揉了揉太阳穴，那句“我觉得你和Tom是最般配且甜蜜的一对！愿你们幸福！”的评论撞进他蓝色的眼睛，他盯着屏幕有些出神。

 

　　 喝了一口酒，Tom最终给这张已停留在屏幕上很久的照片点了一个爱心，他曾经整颗心都属于这个姑娘的，灭了屏幕，关上了那个不再属于他的女孩。

 

　　 

 

　　 林颖头很晕，她刚才明明只点了一杯白啤，酒量绝不至于那么差的。她不该在离开舞池后还回到原来的位置去喝那杯没有喝完的酒，她只是太渴了，忘记了亚美对她的叮嘱。

 

　　 她立刻回到了舞池里，在人群里扫视四周，模模糊糊间，好像有人向她贴过来了。颖不是那种保守的姑娘，但也绝对不乱来。她讨厌这种紧贴自己的陌生，不断上升的体温和越来越模糊地视线，她心里的警铃大作，她朝吧台望去，想去像招待求助，摇晃着撞在了吧台边一个外国人的身上，颖此时的脑袋已经彻底当机了，只记得要远离身后的危险！

她搂上这个白皮肤的男子，吻了上去，身体只剩下本能。

 

　　

 

　　 Tom不知道这一切是怎么发生的，他不是没有遇到过想贴上他的姑娘，但还没有遇到过这么直接的。一时间他被眼前这个黑发及腰的姑娘吻蒙了。呼吸间全是这个姑娘身上清淡好闻地体香，小巧的舌头伸进他的口腔纠缠上他的，明明那么火热，Tom却觉得很青涩，一点也不像那些在酒吧“偶遇”他的姑娘们。

 

　　 这是一个他乡孤独的夜晚，Tom是一个正常的单身成年男人，怀里的姑娘热情可人，当Tom看清这个姑娘的样子后，他无法说服自己一个人回房间。

 

　　 一切发生的很自然，和Jade分手后这几个月，Tom没有和任何一个姑娘在一起过，此刻他突然想放纵自己。

 

　　 火热的缠绵和绵长的喘息，每个动作都那么默契，好似知道对方想要什么一样。Tom和这个皮肤白皙，身形纤细的姑娘纠缠了一整个夜。

 

　　 ……

 

　　 “嗡——嗡嗡——”

 

　　 床边的手机一直在震动，Tom摸索着在枕边找了一会儿，昏暗中直接划开了iphone，眼睛也没有睁开。

 

　　 “Hello……”Tom沙哑着发出了声音。

 

　　 “你是谁？！颖在哪里？！”电话那头是一个女人的声音。Tom皱了皱眉，睁开眼睛，屏幕上备注的名字是“Ami”，这是谁？

 

　　 Tom突然醒了过来，他接错电话了！打开床头灯，他手里拿着一个和他一样的玫瑰金iphone 6s plus，一样的没有手机壳……

 

　　 他重新将手机靠近耳朵，“抱歉，稍等。”

 

　　 Tom侧过头看向身边还在睡的姑娘，轻轻拍了拍她。

 

　　 林颖睁开眼，看到身边躺着一个外国男人，喔天呐……她昨晚干了什么？她再次闭上眼睛。

 

　　 “你的电话……”Tom轻声提醒。

 

　　 电话？颖再次睁开眼，用一种相当淡定的表情看着眼前的男人，好吧，至少挺帅的，不是个糟老头，对吧？

 

　　 电话！颖立刻醒了，拿过Tom手里的手机，看了一眼屏幕！Ami！！！噢噢噢……怎么办！这下完了……林颖挣扎了几秒，决绝地挂断了电话。长吐一口气，她从床上坐了起来，大脑不停地转动起来。

 

　　 腰酸背疼……颖意识到自己什么都没有穿。转头看了一眼边上的男人，Tom正饶有兴致地看着她。

 

　　 不就是一夜情吗？林颖在内心朝自己翻了个白眼，重新划开手机，拨通的亚美的电话。

 

　　 “Sherry！你他妈立刻给我解释！刚才那个男人是谁！你现在在哪里！我再三提醒你！你当我耳边风吗？！”颖明智的没有将手机贴近耳朵，她能确信连边上的男人都能听清亚美说的每一句话。

 

　　 “Ami……对不起……”颖转头看向床头柜，想找找自己在哪个酒店，Tom贴心地将一叠便条纸递过去，上面有酒店的名字。

 

　　 谢谢，林颖无声地动了动口型，拿起便条纸看了看。

 

　　 “Ami，给我半小时，非凡天空酒店，我把地址发过来，酒店大厅等你，回去再解释……”林颖说完快速地挂掉电话，此刻异常害怕亚美的咆哮，她心虚地缩了缩脖子。

 

　　 

 

　　 身边的男人靠在床头正看着她，注意到她的视线转过来，笑了笑。

 

　　 “我是Tom，你叫什么？”Tom突然很想知道她的名字。

 

　　 “Sherry……”林颖起身朝淋浴间走去，“借用下浴室。”

 

　　 

 

 

　　 林颖胡乱吹了吹头发，重新收拾好走出浴室，那个男人已经穿了衣服坐在了窗边。褐色的短发，白色的皮肤，脸颊的轮廓清晰好看，一双明亮的蓝眼睛，也许是个英国人。

 

　　 Tom看到林颖出来，也回过头去看她。黑色顺滑的长发垂到腰间，白皙的皮肤，身材纤细修长，精致好看的五官，应该是个华裔。

 

　　 一时间两人谁也没说话。

 

　　 林颖在这方面是一点经验也没有，完全不知道该有什么反应，她对昨晚的记忆也相当模糊，如果不是身体的异样和锁骨上的吻痕，她都不确定到底有没有发生过什么。

 

　　 叹了口气，林颖在进门的桌子上找到了自己的链条包，回头看了一眼窗边的男人，“再见。”

 

　　 Tom呆愣了几秒，本能地回了一句再见，看着黑发姑娘随手关上了门。

 

　　 不知道为什么，Tom不想就这样结束，也许是因为Sherry很好看，也许是因为昨晚感觉很好，也许是因为她打电话的声音很甜美，也许是因为他真的不想一个人，他飞快地站起来穿上白板鞋，向酒店大堂冲去。

 

　　 上午的大堂人并不多，Tom环顾一周没有看到那个穿着黑色连衣裙的姑娘，他失落地朝门厅望去。

 

　　 那一抹黑色重新出现在他的视线！

 

　　 当Tom冲出去的时候，林颖正好坐上停在面前的一辆奔驰的副驾驶位置，他只看到开车的是一个年纪相仿的短发姑娘。

 

　　 车子很快驶离了他的视线，也许很多事情就是这样，应该擦肩而过的人，终究只能错过。

 

　　 Tom再次回到房间，站在窗前点了一只烟，最近他抽烟的频率越来越高了，只有这样才能将不想要的情绪赶出脑外吧。

 

　　 伸了个懒腰，他决定今天去环球影城走走，现在只能靠那些从动漫里走出的卡通人物，让他真正开心起来，毕竟天性烂漫的他心里住着一个孩子王。

 

　　 冲完凉，他在腰间围上一条浴巾，看着镜子里的自己，脖颈上一个浅浅的红痕吸引了他全部的注意。他立刻回忆起了昨晚的火辣，不得不承认，感觉真的太好了，他对着镜子笑了一下，是自己很久没做的关系吗？竟然前所未有的满足。

 

　　 Tom被洗手池边的一个银圈吸引了，拿起来看了看，是一枚铂金指环，非常普通，他转动着打量了一番，内圈刻着数字，09112430，不知道是什么含义。Tom能肯定这个指环是那个黑发姑娘落下的，想了想，他将这枚戒指在自己左手手指上试了试，刚好戴进他的小指。

 

　　 如果能再遇见，我一定将它还给你。

 

　　

 

　　

 

　　 TBC


End file.
